


A Mulher Desprevenida

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breasts, Brother/Sister Incest, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, F/M, Homelessness, Large Breasts, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Uma mulher de 18 anos caminha sem atenção por um canto obscuro da cidade. O que ela vai encontrar lá?





	A Mulher Desprevenida

Marilia Gabriela estava andando de cabelo solto, colada em muro, com o celular a mostra, ouvindo grunge com o fone de ouvido, e olhando para frente, tomando um atalhe pelo mato para a casa.

Um cavaleiro muito civilizado a observou de longe e a aplaudiu, mas ela não ouviu.

Percebendo a ofensa de tal senhora, o homem de humildes trajes e atitude se moveu pela grama, invisivelmente, procurando surpreendê-la.

Ela a agarrou por trás e lhe entregou um suplex, fazendo as calcinhs dela ficarem expostas ao olhar curioso de um corvo noturno voando por ali.

O cavaleiro, conhecido pelas baratas como José, a jogou para o lado e arrancou seu casaco, expondo que ela não vestia nada mais que um sutiã e calcinhas brancas debaixo do casaco.

"O que é isso? Você uma vagabunda oferecida?" perguntou ele, em um tom muito gentil.

A mulher respondeu: "And the blood drips, from the blood moon..." porque ela tava tonta e ainda com música na cabeça.

O gentil cavaleiro abaixou as calcinhas dela até tirá-las para fora de seu corpo magro e frágil e cheirou elas.

Elas cheiravam a pizza vencida da última quarta-feira.

"Você é, certamente, a vagabunda mais estranha que eu estuprei."

Ela sorriu e piscou os olhos. Não porque ela ia provocá-lo mencionando que ela não havia a estuprado ainda, era porque o dano era muito alto.

Ele delicadamente arrancou o sutiã dela e massageou seus seios, se deleitando sobre a sensação mole daquelas cones de carne macia. Ele os chupou, mordeu e mordiscou, até que seu pau se tornou muito duro para aguentar mais demora.

Ele o libertou e abriu as pernas dela, desesperado para a liberação de um certo líquido de propriedades reprodutivas de dentro do seu corpo.

Ele abaixou suas calças e cueca, e deixou seu pau de 13.58 centímetros, incircunsicado, livre.

Ele o pegou e enfiou dentro dela. Olhando para ela, ele notou como os olhos delas eram lindos. Isso lhe deu um flashback para a sua infãncia.

Neste tempos distantes, Januário Fernandes não tinha amigos na faculdade. Depois de muito esforço ele conseguiu completá-la na idade recorde de 9 mas, para a sua surpresa, não conseguiu arranjar um emprego.

Sua familia o abandonou, e procurando um refugio, a única coisa que ele achou foi uma perfeitamente limpa mas extremamente úmida cabana no meio dos subúrbios, dada a ela por um culto religioso secreto que realizava rituais de magia negra no prédio vizinho.

Ele vivia uma vida tranquila mais solitária. Os gritos de virgens sendo estupradas para despertar seres das trevas que tentavam conquistar o mundo numa razão mensal não preenchiam o silêncio de sua alma, sempre tão vazia.

Mas pelo menos o culto mudou seu nome para José e lhe disse que ele era livre para estuprar qualquer mulher que passasse por aquele ponto por cinco vezes.

Maria estava passando pela sétima vez, mas só nessa última vez José realizou que ela era mulher e não outra...coisa.

Ele fodeu a boca dela com vontade, fazendo saliva voar para fora.

"Isso sua vagabunda, isso!"

A razão que ela havia lhe dado tanta nostalgia era porque ela o lembrava de sua mãe, que a havia abandonado fazia 20 anos, e desde então ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido com o resto da familia, incluindo sua irmãzinha que tinha apenas 6 na época e era muito parecida com Maria, incluindo ter o mesmo nome.

Tirando o pau da boca, ele o esfregou na cara dela, sentindo-se bem porque a pele da cara dela era tão macia de tocar usando seu pau.

Ele pegou seus dedos delicados e começou a chupá-los; ela parou para realizar que, agora finalmente recuperada de sua tontura, Maria estava gemendo de prazer.

"Você está gostando disso?" ele perguntou, espantado.

"Você não sabia? Eu segui todas as dicas para não ser estuprada, mas em reverso! Meu cabelo está solto para que você possa me agarrar por trás, eu me coloquei do lado do muro para que você pudesse me pressionar contra ele, andei com o celular a mostra embora eu não soubesse o que isso tem a ver com estupro, olhei só para frente para ser pega de surpresa, e tomei um atalho perigoso para casa!"

"Isso são dicas para assalto." respondeu José.

"Ah, mas você não vai roubar nada de mim. Ao contrário, você vai me dar o precioso presente chamado esperma!"

José lhe deu um tapa na cara. Ele cosiderou que, se ela gostava de "receber" coisas, um tapa não seria diferente.

"Wow, as suas mãos são tão fortes para um cara que se veste como um mendigo!" ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

"Eu sou um mendigo." respondeu José.

"Oh bem, isso quer dizer que vamos para a minha casa?" respondeu Maria.

"Não, eu tenho uma casa alugada por um culto satânico bem ali". disse ele, pegando ela pela mão.

Ela pulou na cama limpa e confortável dele.

"Oh, você dorme aqui sozinho? Não é solitário?"

"É tranquilo." disse José, tentando esconder sua tristeza.

Ela se despiu até ficar completamente também.

Ele esfregou seu pau com as mãos e disse:

"Qual o nome da sua mãe?"

"Esther".

"Divertido, é o nome da minha mãe também".

"Onde ela está?" perguntou ela.

"Eu não sei, ela me abandonou quando eu tinha 9 anos."

"Oh, que triste. Quer me chamar de mamãe?"

"Isso seria estranho".

Ela balançou seus seios na frente dele.

"Filhinho quer leitinho?"

Ele caiu nos peitos dela, a devorando com força. Seu pau estava pronto para explodir.

Os peitos dela balançavam enquanto ela a penetrava. A medida que isso continuava, uma sensação nostálgica passou pelo corpo de Antônio, até que ele se lembrou de onde tinha visto peitos tão semelhantes, em tamanho em si e no tamanhoe cor dos mamilos.

"Isso, filhinho, fode a mamãe" dizia uma voz sem rosto, mas com corpo de mulher madura.

"Não mãe, isso não é certo" dizia o corpo franzino de um Januário infantil.

"Continua vai, vai, goza, eu te dou um chocolate, vai seu vagabundo!" dizia uma mãe que abusava do seu filho.

Antônio gozou, mas gozou com culpa. As memórias, elas se abriam como uma barragem de água cujas rachas tinham sido mal-concertadas.

"Mamãe, mamãe..." ele supirava.

"Sim, sim! Mamãe ama quando o filhinho goza!" dizia Maria, a sua voz lembrando Antônio de sua verdadeira mãe.

A 5000 quilômetros dali, uma mulher de meia-idade ouvia o rádio, pensando em como ela tinha fugido de uma cidade há 20 anos atrás por causa de uma gravidez resultada de abuso sexual. Agora, tendo esquecido dessa localização, ela olha para as mensagens que sua filha mais nova manda do local onde ela arranjou trabalho em um país estrangeiro e percebe que o produto do incesto havia voltado ao local onde havia sido criado.

E ela sorri.


End file.
